Annoying Boys
by araraaa
Summary: Sekolah yang indah, dan 'menyenangkan' bagi 12 siswa yang tidak mau disebut psikopat. kejadian seru dan lucu bagi mereka, terjadi setiap hari. AN EXO FANFICTION! /ganti judul /chap1 update
1. Prologue

Hai... Annyeong... Maaf bgt atas kesombonganku di ficku yang lain-_- main post aja tanpa ada sambutan sama sekali-_- sejujurnya, kalo udah mau ngepost, rasanya males banget kalo harus ditambah2in bacotan gitu-_- maklum lah yaaa, author baru. Butuh perjuangan dulu-_- sekarang aku mau ngepost ff baru, paling baru-_- pengennya dibikin berchapter, nyoba kali ya. Selamat membaca:)

**PSYCHO SCHOOL  
AN EXO FANFICTION**

Sekolah itu tampak biasa-biasa saja dari luar. Tak ada yang mecurigakan, mungkin. Dan dari arah pintu gerbang, muncullah 4 sosok murid baru yang saling bergandengan tangan. Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin bermaksud minta bantuan.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang berseragam satpam yang menghampiri mereka. Salah satu dari keempatnya mengangkat tangan. "Kami murid pindahan. Bisa tolong tunjukkan dimana kelas XI-3?"

Pria berseragam satpam itu mengangguk dan memberi isyarat kepada 4 sekawan itu untuk mengikutinya. Mereka hanya saling lirik, sambil terus mengikuti langkah kaki pria didepannya.

.

.

.

6 siswa berseragam acak-acakan muncul dari pintu kantin. Sepertinya, mereka bukan anak baik-baik. "Minggir! Kau menduduki tempat kami!" teriak salah satu dari keenam siswa itu sambil menggebrak sebuah meja.

"Kau mau duduk disini? Siapa cepat dia yang dapat. Kau tahu itu?" balas siswa lainnya yang sedang duduk di meja itu. Siswa yang tadi menggebrak meja menggertakkan giginya. "Aku bilang minggir!" tangannya berusaha mendorong siswa yang duduk tadi agar ia mau pergi. "Kau memaksa," ujar siswa itu lalu mengarahkan garpunya pada lengan siswa yang mendorongnya.

Tak mau kalah, siswa yang lengannya kini tertancap garpu itu mengambil gelas dan memukulkannya hingga pecah kearah kepala siswa yang didorongnya. Teman-teman dibelakangnya hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Hentikan, Kris. Kita sudah dapat tempatnya," ujar salah seorang temannya, membuat yang dipanggil berhenti mendorong siswa tadi dan membiarkan tubuh siswa itu tergeletak, entah masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kegiatan mereka diperhatikan oleh 4 sekawan siswa baru. Mereka hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan makan.

"Payah. Mengapa namja yang satu itu tak bergerak lagi?" ujar salah seorang dari 4 sekawan itu.

"Taozi, mungkin dia pingsan. Apakah secepat itu mati hanya karena pecahan gelas itu menusuk tengkoraknya?" balas temannya yang lain.

"Ya, ya. Jika secepat itu dia mati, mungkin kita hanya akan menjadi satu-satunya murid yang tersisa,"

"Empat Tao. Bukan hanya satu,"

"Tapi jika aku bilang, 'Kita hanya akan menjadi empat-empatnya murid yang tersisa,' kedengaran tidak enak, ge,"

"Terserah kau saja, pipiku masih sakit akibat ulah dia tadi pagi," ujar siswa yang sedari tadi diam, sambil menunjukkan ujung garpunya kearah lelaki didepannya. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa.

"Itu hanya jarum. Habis kau tidak bangun-bangun. Kebetulan aku habis menjahit kancing blazerku, jadi kutusuk saja. Lagipula, hanya jarum,"

.

.

.

2 orang siswa sedang duduk termenung di perpustakaan. Sepertinya, tidak ada niat untuk kembali ke kelas meski bel sudah berbunyi nyaring sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kira-kira, Sang seongsaeng akan memberi kita hukuman apa ya? Kita sudah sangat sering membolos pelajarannya," ujar salah satu diantara mereka.

"Paling sadis, hanya membunuh," balas yang satunya.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku belum mau mati. Daripada dia yang membunuhku,lebih baik kubunuh lebih dulu. Aku mendapat dua keuntungan, yang pertama, aku tidak mati. Dan yang kedua, aku terbebas dari pelajarannya yang super membosankan,"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa terbebas dari namja yang megejarmu itu, kan, ge?"

"Apa dia harus kubunuh juga?"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaa maaf ini gaje bgt! Aku biasa bikin ff itu gaje dulu awalnya dan sampe akhirnya juga tetep gaje #intinya gaje. Ini singkat bgt soalnya baru kayak semacam prolog gitu. Mungkin chap depan (kalo jadi) aku baru buat chapter 1nya. Oiya aku mau nanya, ini ff mending masuk rate T atau M gore ya? Mungkin kesana-sananya bakal banyak bloody scene nya. Saran ya:) jgn lupa review, baca review itu membuatku bahagiaxD dan mungkin, jika reviewnya dikit, atau banyak yang gak tertarik, aku bakal batalin ff ini:( sedihnyaaa. So, review, please? :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hai hai, ini aku update. Gak nyangka sumpah ada yg tertarik. Padahal itu kan Cuma iseng hehe. Makasih ya, oiya ini ganti judul soalnya kalo pake judul Psycho School aku malah gak nemu ide. Lagian aku juga gak mau disangka plagiat ff Ri Yeon eonni karena judulnya mirip sama ff Psycho family. Sumpah aku lupa sama ff Psycho Family jadi aku bikin judulnya mirip -_- maaf ya Ri Yeon eonnie ;)

Oiya ini ceritanya gak parah2 amat kok, yaa bloody scene tetep tapi gak ampe parah gitu karena aku juga masih takut XD

Okee enjoy! Sorry for typo(s)

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Ireona! Ppaliwa! Kita akan terlambat ke sekolah!" jerit salah seorang penghuni rumah itu dari dalam kamarnya. Ia berlari, tak lupa membawa handuk dan seragam sekolahnya menuju kamar mandi. Dilihatnya pintu kamar lainnya masih tertutup rapat dan ruang tengah yang baru saja ia lewati masih kosong.

Tak mempedulikan teman-temannya, ia mandi sambil mengejar waktu, tak ingin terlambat di hari keduanya bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Ia merasa tak perlu berlama-lama mandi, jadi ia hanya menghabiskan 2 menit untuk mandi dan berpakaian seragam lengkap.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, langkahnya tampak santai. Tak ada lagi gerak-geriknya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia takut terlambat ke sekolah. Diketuknya pintu kamar temannya yang saat ini masih tertutup rapat. "Ireona! Byun Baek!" teriaknya. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah sayu.

"Alright. I'm going to take a bath~" ujarnya. Lalu berhenti sebentar untuk mengendus aroma tubuh temannya yang membangunkannya.

"Kurasa kau mandi kilat lagi. Berapa detik kali ini?" ujarnya lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan temannya yang masih terbengong.

"Apa begitu tercium?" gumamnya sambil mengendus aroma tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Luhan -namja yang tadi berteriak dan mandi super cepat- melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas barunya. Baru dua hari ia dan teman-temannya bergabung dengan sekolah ini. Ia berada ditingkat akhir dan ketiga temannya berada dibawahnya. Byun Baekhyun, salah satu temannya berada ditingkat dua atau kelas 11. Dan dua temannya yang lain, Huang Zi Tao dan Do Kyungsoo berada ditingkat awal. Luhan menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia akan berebut kursi lagi dengan namja tinggi yang duduk dipojok sana.

"Permisi, aku duduk disini. Kemarin kau duduk dimana? Ini tempatku," ujar Luhan sepelan mungkin. Bukannya bangkit, namja tinggi itu justru mengangkat kakinya dan meletakkannya dimeja. "Tempatku memang disini," ujarnya. Luhan terdiam. "Tapi aku yang menempati tempat ini kemarin,"

"Diam saja kau anak baru!" Cih, dia membentak Luhan. Kalian tahu siapa dia?

Wu Yi Fan. Oh, mungkin dia terkenal dengan nama Kris.

"Cih! Walaupun aku anak baru, disini ada persamaan hak tahu!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Namja itu -Kris- menatap Luhan. "Jadi kau mau duduk disini?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tanganmu bagus. Jarimu lentik," ujar Kris sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang besar. "Boleh aku minta tanganmu?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, menarik Kris berdiri dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi yang sebelumnya Kris gunakan. "Jangan tanganku. Nanti saja kucarikan,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan memasuki kelas barunya. Pintu masih tertutup -atau sudah ditutup?- dan Baekhyun secara perlahan membuka pintunya. "Annyeong," sapanya dan ternyata di kelas hanya ada beberapa namja. Baekhyun semakin lebar membuka pintu dan-

Brakk!

"Auw!" Baekhyun menjerit lalu loncat kesana-kemari sambil menendang sebuah ember yang terjatuh dari atas pintu.

Sial. Ini baru hari keduanya di sekolah ini dan ia dikerjai?

Dan parahnya, didalam ember itu terdapat... Kecoa.

Demi apapun, Baekhyun benci kecoa.

"SIAPA YANG MENARUH KECOA MENJIJIKKAN INI DISINIII?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha menginjak seluruh kecoa yang ada hingga mati.

Dan teriakannya hanya ditanggapi tawaan dari teman-teman yang berada di kelasnya.

"Masih beruntung tak kuberi paku," ujar seseorang, yang masih dengan senyumannya menatap Baekhyun yang beberapa kali menggeliat -saking jijik dan gelinya pada kecoa-.

"Aku lebih suka kau beri aku paku bodoh!" balas Baekhyun. Kakinya masih setia menginjak kecoa-kecoa yang berlarian berusaha menghindari mautnya di kaki seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Buk!

"Auuww!" Baekhyun mengelus lengan kirinya yang terkena lemparan sesuatu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Oh, itu palu.

APA? PALU?

Bagus!

Baekhyun mengambil palu itu dengan cepat dan memukulkannya pada kecoa-kecoa hidup itu. Ternyata lebih mudah.

"Yaa. Kau mengotori lantai. Dan bisa saja kau merusak lantai kelas ini," ujar namja yang duduk disebelah namja yang melemparinya palu tadi.

"Aku akan menggantinya jika benar-benar rusak. Dan kau bilang apa? Mengotori? Ini karyaku. Lihatlah darahnya tidak berwarna merah. Agak-agak putih pucat kehijau-hijauan," tunjuk Baekhyun pada kecoa-kecoa itu setelah semua kecoa mati.

Brukk!

Palu itu mendarat dengan mulus diatas meja.

"Terimakasih, kau membantuku," ujar Baekhyun.

"Chenchen, aku kan bilang aku takut pada kecoa. Mengapa kau malah mengerjaiku?" tuduh Baekhyun pada namja yang tadi bilang kalau ia mengotori lantai.

"Aku suka mengerjai seseorang, Baekhyun," balas Chen dengan santai. Lalu menunjuk namja yang duduk disebelahnya, "Chanyeol juga,"

"Tapi kan..."

"Sudahlah. Sudah beres semua juga kan? Semua koecoa sudah mati," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun datar.

"YAAAAKKKK! KECOA DI KAKIMU YEOLLIE!" Baekhyun segera merebut palu tersebut dan memukulkannya dengan keras di jari-jari kaki kiri Chanyeol.

Setelah kecoa itu mati, Chanyeol menatap kakinya. "Kau menghancurkan kakiku bodoh,"

"Maaf, daripada ada kecoa?" balas Baekhyun acuh lalu kembali melempar palunya ke meja.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Mungkin ke ruang kesehatan? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Tao, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka memang sedikit telat bangun tadi pagi, namun masih ada waktu untuk bermain sedikit -ke kantin- untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Kyungsoo tidak sempat memasak tadi pagi.

Tao kembali mengeluarkan jurus melawaknya dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa. Hingga akhirnya mereka menabrak seseorang yang sudah dari kemarin Kyungsoo benci.

Kim Jongin si hitam dan Oh Sehun yang kelewat putih.

Dua orang yang selalu bersama kemana-mana seperti sepasang kekasih yang dilem namun memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok.

Warna kulit...

Dan Kyungsoo mungkin lebih senang memanggil mereka 'si gosong' dan 'si albino'.

"Yaa, Kyungie-ya, mengapa kau menabrakku? Kau sengaja ya? Biar aku melihat kearahmu?" si gosong mulai ngelantur. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil merangkul Tao. Agak mustahil sebenarnya, karena tinggi Kyungsoo jauh dibawah Tao. Agak sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk meraih bahu Tao.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hitam? Aku menabrak Sehun dan bukan menabrakmu," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, seolah mengusir Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai.

Sedangkan yang diperlakukan begitu hanya memamerkan seringainya. Membuat Kyungsoo makin muak.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur kedepan, lalu Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajah Kai dibalik telapak tangannya. Sedikit mendorongnya kebelakang, terlihat seperti menempeleng. "Kau jelek seperti itu. Lihatlah rambutmu. Seperti rambut harabeojiku,"

Tao pun tak dapat menahan tawanya. Lalu dengan sedikit kasar ia mengusak rambut Kai. "Itu benar. Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Kau mirip Do harabeoji,"

Kyungsoo menatap Tao senang, "Terimakasih, kau sudah melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan," ujar Kyungsoo lalu menarik Tao menjauhi dua orang aneh itu.

Yang satu kelewat genit, yang satu berwajah datar.

Sangat datar.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin membenturkan wajah Sehun ke tembok, biar sama-sama datar.

Sehun dan Kai saling pandang sebentar lalu tertawa. "Mengusak rambutku saja dia tidak bisa,"

"Dasar pendek!"

"Dasar hitam! Datar!" balas Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai hanya memandangnya datar.

.

.

.

"Berhenti membolos. Kalian bisa membuatku gila mengatur kelas," bentak seorang namja pendek pada dua namja pendek lainnya yang bersemayam dipojok belakang perpustakaan. Yang dibentak hanya diam, masih melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Meski tak benar-benar membaca.

"Zhang Yi Xing! Kim Min Seok! Kembali ke kelas!"

"Jangan berisik di perpustakanku!"

"DIAM!"

Bodoh. Siapa dia berani membentak penjaga perpustakaan?

Dia adalah Kim Joon Myeon.

Siapa dia? Pemilik sekolah ini?

Bukan.

Dia hanya berani.

Terlalu berani.

Bahkan untuk membentak Kepala Sekolah pun, sudah pernah ia lakukan.

Gila? Ya. Mereka semua yang berada di sekolah ini gila.

Termasuk dua namja yang masih setia diam dan menatap bukunya.

"Zhang Yi Xing! Kim Min Seok!"

"Berisik Suho! Sana ke kelas saja!" bentak Xiumin atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Min Seok pada Suho. Suho menghela nafas sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Kembali, ayo,"

"An-ni-yo," balas Lay atau Zhang Yi Xing sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ayolah, kali ini saja. Ada anak baru loh. Namanya Xi Luhan," bujuk Suho.

"Xi? Dia orang China?" tanya Lay mulai tertarik. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya diam.

"Keturunan," jelas Suho. Lay mengangguk. "Oke, aku akan ke kelas. Hanya untuk berkenalan dengan Xi Luhan,"

"Yaah, kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian?" tanya Xiumin saat Lay sudah bangkit.

"Ayo gege, kali ini saja, siapa tahu dia bisa diajak membolos!"

Suho membelalakkan matanya. Gila! Bisa makin stres dia mengurus tiga anak pembolos nantinya.

"Ide bagus!" akhirnya Xiumin pun bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan bersama Lay dan Suho.

"Awas saja jika kalian mengajak dia membolos nanti, kalian bisa mati ditanganku," ancam Suho pada Xiumin dan Lay, membuat langkah kedua namja itu terhenti.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe ini gaje ya? Disini kayak baru perkenalan aja castnya. Kan di prolog kemaren kagak ada nama yg keluar kan? Cuma ada Tao sama Kris nah disini dikeluarin semua castnya hehe.

Jadi kemungkinan ini tuh mengisahan keisengan anak-anak saiko gitu, berantemnya sesama psycho, ribut, usil, gitu2 aja sih.. tapi ya isengnya parah gitu deh XD liat aja deh entar ide udah dikepala Cuma belum diketik hehe

Oiya si kris mau out gimane ceritanye noh? Aduh jangan bang jangaaannn aku tak relaaaa XD

Maaf ya ini lama banget, makasih loh ya buat yang udah review ;)

Maaf kalo ada yang belum kubalas reviewnya mungkin aku lupa tapi aku baca semua kok percaya deh (y)

Maaf untuk typo ya hehe. Last, keep review please? ;)


End file.
